The Ultimate Fusion: Chapters 1-5
by Legendary SSJ
Summary: The DBZ warriors face an opponent with unmeasurable strength


The Ultimate Fusion

By The Legendary SSJ

Chapter One:

The Mighty Hunter

From the abyss of space, the Earth looked like every single other planet in the universe. There was nothing special about it. It was a big rock in space, and that was all. At least that was all to Ultimas as he watched the planet through the window on his space shuttle. He stared at the world that would soon be extinct of life and couldn't help but wonder what he would find there. He had seen and killed just about every species there was. His universal collection was almost complete.

Years back, when he had first discovered his God-given strength, he was tempted to conquer the worlds and declare himself king of the universe. He then realized that he did not want to be a king. He had no desire to rule over people of any kind. Instead he wanted to kill them. 

He then began his quest to be the ultimate hunter in the universe. He would hunt down and kill members of every species and take their heads to add to his collection. Changelings, Xylonians, Zaravans, he had killed them all. But there was one he didn't have…a Saiyan. Of all those missing from his collection, the Saiyan was the most valuable. They had become almost impossible to find when Freeza destroyed their home planet. He had almost given up hope when he heard that thee were Saiyans, among other species, on Earth. 

He smiled at the thought of finally getting the head of a Saiyan. The grin grew larger as he thought of what other species were on Earth. One thing he did know about the species was that they'd be no match for him.

**************************************************************************************

It was a day of partying for the Goku and his friends. They were all gathered at Capsule Corp for a barbecue. It had been three years since the Buu conflict and they hadn't seen each other since then. Goku, Vegita, Future Trunks (who had come back for the party), Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Uub, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, Krillan, Piccolo, Dende and #18 were all gathered for a group picture in the middle of the yard. Bulma was desperately trying to get everyone in the right pose. "Ok, good," she said, "Now, Trunks, move to the left. No, no, wrong Trunks. That Trunks move to the left. Krillan, get over here."

"Geez, Bulma," Goku said, "Calm down, it's just a picture."

"Shutup," she replied. Vegita was watching from his position and was getting very irritated. "EVERYONE!" he screamed, "GET TO YOUR POSITIONS BEFORE I KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!!!!"

Everyone immediately obeyed. They all got to their positions without saying a word more. "Ok," Bulma said, "Get ready everyone, on the count of three. One, two, thr…"

Before she could finish, Goku fell to the ground, clutching his head as he did so. He let out screams of pain and agony. Krillan ran up and grabbed him. "Goku," he shouted, "Are you okay?"

Finally Goku stopped. He got up from the ground still clutching his head as if he had a bad headache. "Something's here," he said.

Everyone was shocked at what he said. "Who's here, Kakkarott," Vegita asked. "Who is it."

"I don't know," he replied, "But whatever it is, it's extremely powerful. More powerful then anything we've ever fought before."

"I feel it to," Krillan interrupted, "It's huge."

"Why can't we just have one party without someone evil person crashing it!" Bulma shouted.

"Relax," Tien said, "I may not be evil."

"I'll bet it is," Goku replied, "Something that strong can't be good."

"Fine," Krillan said, 'I guess we have to go check it out."

"Yep," Goku replied. Without another word, all the warriors jumped up into the air and took of towards the power source. They knew that if it was evil, they would have their work cut out for them.

Chapter Two:

The Unmatchable Power

Ultimas stood alone in a huge desert in the middle of nowhere. He was waiting for the Saiyans. He knew they would come, they couldn't turn down a battle…even if it meant their doom.

Ultimas was huge. He stood over six feet tall with muscles that were bigger than anyone he had ever seen. He had black hair that sort of spiked but it was pulled back. His eyes were blacker than his hair. They were very useful because they were specially adapted to see in the dark. It was a great feature for his species. He was clothed in an almost royal looking uniform. The very sight of him could strike fear into a man's heart. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a whole group of fighters approaching. There were about twelve of them flying towards him. He smiled at the weak power he sensed from the fighters. They would go down easy.

**************************************************************************************

Goku was the first to reach the unknown man. He landed directly in front of him while the other fighters landed behind him and at his side. For a minute they just stared as the man stared right back at them. "Wow," the man finally said, "Six Saiyans, including their prince."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Goku asked.

The man completely ignored him and continued looking around. "Two Namekians," he continued, "Those can be useful." He looked at Uub. "You're a strange species. What exactly are you?"

"A Majin," he replied.

"A Majin! I thought they were extinct. Incredible." He pointed at Chaozu. "What the hell are you."

"I'm not quite sure," he replied.  
"Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough. I'm assuming the rest of you are human."

"Yes," Goku answered. "Why do you care?"

"I just like to know these things."

"Well then you better get the information right. Four of the six people you thought were Saiyans

are actually part human."

"Damn," he said," Then they serve no purpose to me."

"I'm sick of this," Vegita said as he walked right up to the man. "Who are you and why do we serve a purpose to you?"

"I guess I'll have to explain myself somewhere along the line. My name is Ultimas. I am a universal hunter. For those of you who don't know what a universal hunter is, I will explain it. I travel the universe and hunt down someone from every species. I then kill them and take their heads for my collection."

Goku stared at the man wit terror in his eyes. "You are psychotic," he said to the man.

"And you are going to be dead if you don't shutup. You see, I am here to collect the head of a Saiyan, and of a Namek, Majin, Human and little white thing while I'm here."

"My God," Vegita said, "You are the sickest bastard I have ever seen in my whole life."

Ultimas laughed. "So what are you going to do about it?'

Vegita, filled with rage, charged at Ultimas. He threw his fist back and lunged forward with all his strength. It hit Ultimas in the stomach, but didn't effect him one bit. Vegita was dumbfounded. "Is that all?" Ultimas asked.

Vegita, now filled with fear, backed away from the monster. "Are you done yet," Ultimas asked, "Because I have better things to do."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chaozu trying to slip away. "Where do you think you're going?" Chaozu tried to fly the other direction but ran right into Ultimas. Everyone was amazed at his speed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't let you pass." He held his hand right by Chaozu's head and flicked it. His amazing strength caused Chaozu's head to fly off. It landed and the ground right in front of Tien. Blood spilled from his open neck as he fell to the ground. The Z warriors were shocked. "That was easy," Ultimas said as he picked up the head and tossed it into his open space ship. "Who's next."

Chapter Three:

The Unavailing Struggle 

"I can't believe Chaozu's dead!" Tien shouted. He looked strait at Ultimas. "You'll pay."

Ultimas looked Tien and then looked at Yamcha and Krillan. "Don't worry," he said to Tien, 'I'm not gonna kill you. You're to freakish looking with that extra eye." He pointed at Krillan. "You're too short and ugly. You can live."

Krillan was speechless. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"I guess that means you," he said as he looked at Yamcha. He was just about to attack when Goku stopped him. "I won't have any more," he shouted. "You will pay for what you've done."

"Don't provoke me," Ultimas said, "I was gonna take Vegita's head. He is the prince you know. You can live if you shutup."

"How do you know my name and who I am?" Vegita asked.

"Let's just say I did a little research," he replied. He turned back to Yamcha only to see Krillan in his face. "TAIYOKEN!!" he screamed as let out a huge burst of light that blinded Ultimas. "Run Yamcha," he screamed.

Immediately, Yamcha took to the skies. He flew faster than he ever flew before. He was flying for his life. But as fast as he flew, he was still in Ultimas' site when he recovered. Without even worrying, he began flying after him. His speed was amazing. He flew ten times Yamcha's speed without even trying. He was soon right above him. He lifted up his hand and karate chopped through Yamcha's neck. His body continued flying through the air until it stopped about a mile later and the head fell to the ground. Ultimas grabbed from the ground and flew back to his ship. The Z warriors watched in horror.

"A word of advice," he said to the frightened warriors, "Don't try anything else like that, it could get you killed." He glared at Krillan with hatred in his eyes. Krillan gulped.

"Anyway," he continued, "Who's gonna be next." He glanced at Piccolo, the Uub and then Vegita. "I chose…"

"He was about to finish when Piccolo started convulsing. He watched in awe as Piccolo suddenly split into two people. The second Namek came right out of him. "Why is this planet full of freaks?" he asked.

When they were done, the second Namek stepped up. "Nail," Dende shouted, "Is it really you."

"Yes it is," he replied. He turned his attention to Ultimas. "Since you need a Namek so bad, you can take me. I am really not needed any more."

Piccolo watched from behind him. He knew this would mean a power decrease for him, but it would save his life. In his head, he thanked Nail.

"Very well," Ultimas replied. He held up two fingers and made a little slicing motion about where Nail's head was. As if he shot an invisible blast, Nail's head was sliced off. Both the body and the head fell limp to the ground. He picked up the head and tossed it in his ship. 

Goku was pissed. He c was seeing his friends die off. It had to stop. "This ends now," he said as he powered up to his Super Saiya-jin form. Vegita, both Trunks, Gohan and Goten did the same. 

"Wow," he said sarcastically, "The ability to change your hair color. That'll come in handy."

"I've had enough of you," Goku replied. All six of the Saiyans, Piccolo and Uub charged at Ultimas. All eight of the fighters threw punches and kicks as fast as they could. Ultimas easily dodged their attacks with out even moving. He appeared to be standing still, but was really moving so fast that their eyes couldn't see him move. Through all their punches, Vegita saw Ultimas yawn. He flew up into the air and the others immediately followed. They all unleashed a series of blasts that hit Ultimas and caused a huge explosion. 

As the dust cleared, they saw that Ultimas was unaffected. He was whistling and staring at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he looked up, "I didn't know we had started fighting yet."

Vegita's face turned red. "Shutup, just shutup. I've had enough of your big mouth." He powered up to the second form of Super Saiya-jin. He was ready to charge but Goku stepped in his way. "Don't be stupid, Vegita," he said, "He's to strong or us."

"Finally," Ultimas shouted, "Someone else gets it"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Vegita yelled.

"Calm down," Goku said, "I have an idea."

Chapter Four:

Fusion: Is it Enough?

"What's this bright idea of yours, Kakkarott?" Vegita asked.

"Do you still remember that fusion dance?" he replied.

"We have to do that again?"

"Its are only choice."

"Me and Trunks remember it," Goten added.

"Good," his father replied, "It'll come in handy."

"Are we gonna fight," Ultimas yelled, "Or you gonna stand there wishing you were strong enough."

Vegita was so pissed of that he actually agreed without putting up a fight. "Anything to kill him," he said.

"Good." They began their dance which made Ultimas burst out in laughter. "Great," he said, "I came to Earth for tap dancing lessons."

Vegita stopped and stared at Ultimas. "Vegita," Goku said, "Don't stop." They looked to their left and say Gotenks was already created. The quickly performed the dance and became Vegetto. The two warriors stood ready to do battle in front of Ultimas.

"Are we ready?' he asked, "Because all your weird rituals are really freaking me out."

As he said this, both of the warriors began to power up. First their hair turned gold, then it got longer and finally it grew all the way down to their ankles as they reached Super Saiya-jin level three. "More hair tricks," he joked. "Who did you train under, a barber?" He laughed at his own joke. "I crack myself up sometimes."

"Prepare to die!" Vegetto said to the monster. He charged at Ultimas and Gotenks did the same. They began attacking him with all their strength. The onlookers from earth were amazed at the power of the two fighters. But still, despite all their strength, they couldn't lay a hand on Ultimas. Vegetto teleported behind Ultimas and fired a kienzan. The razor sharp blade of ki seemed to move right through Ultimas, yet it didn't harm him. It kept going and barely missed Krillan as it sliced up a nearby mountain. "How can he be that fast?" Vegetto thought out loud.

Gotenks backed up and used his Ghost Kamikaze attack. The ghost clones of Gotenks flew at Ultimas but he just slapped them away like it was nothing. "You can do better than that," he shouted. "Can't you?"

The Vegita in Vegetto was furious. "I'm not gonna be defeated by this son of a bitch," he screamed as he flew high into the air. Gotenks appeared by his side. The both cupped their hands to their side and prepared to unleash the ultimate attack…the kamehameha. A ball of energy soon appeared in their cupped hands. The ground started to shake and the rocks rose up into the air. The power coming from the two warriors was tremendous. 

Along side the warriors appeared Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan and Uub. "We may not be much," Piccolo said, "But we'll help out in any way we can." He assumed the position to prepare a blast while Gohan prepared a kamehameha and Trunks prepared a Finish Buster. Uub prepared to fire at Ultimas as well. 

The combined force was unlike anything the world had ever seen. The Earth was cracking as the power surged through the air. For a moment there was hope in the hearts of the warriors. Meanwhile, Ultimas just stood his ground not moving an inch.

"Kamehameha," Vegetto yelled as he released his blast along with the other warriors. They all combined into one to create the ultimate ki blast. It blinded those who saw its glory and power as it traveled towards its target. It got closer and closer until it smashed the ground with a force no one had ever felt before. It shook the whole Earth. Every man and women on the planet felt the Earth shake as the ki hit the ground.

The Z warriors hovered to the ground and watched eagerly for the dust to clear. There's no way he can survive that, Vegetto thought, He can't live through that, no one can. They sat motionless as the smoke cleared.

First they saw his feet and then his legs, uniform and arms until they got to his face. They all took a step back in horror. "I-I-Impossible," Gotenks yelled, "He can't live through that."

Ultimas broke out in laughter. "You are the most stubborn group of people I have ever met," he said, "You won't give up. Most would have quit by now."

"I don't quit," Vegetto replied.

"That's too bad. Sometimes it's good to quit. You'll escape with your life."

"Why are you so intent on taking our heads anyway?"

"As you probably know, you are the only two Saiyans left on the planet. That's why you are so valuable. I will have the head of a Saiyan, that is guaranteed."

Vegetto stood in silence. For the first time in his life, Goku, inside of Vegetto, believed that he may have found an enemy he couldn't beat.

Chapter Five:

Desperation

As Ultimas finished his little speech, Vegetto split back into his two forms. Gotenks did the same. "Great," Vegita said in anger, "What do we do now?"

"Maybe you should just give up" Ultimas suggested.

"I'll die before I give up," Goku shouted back.

"That very well may be the case."

Goku looked strait into the eyes of what he believed to be true evil. He then turned back to Vegita. "I have an idea," he said, "It just may work."

"Anything," he replied."

"There is one attack I have yet to use…the Genki Dama."

Vegita's eyes widened. "Yes, I almost forgot. The Genki Dama, the most powerful attack of all."

"All you need to do is distract them." He looked at everyone. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," the all replied in unison.

"Good. I'll begin it now."

He held his hands up to prepare the attack when he received a telepathic message from Kaiou-Sama. "Goku," he said, "This is the man that I have feared would come to Earth for a long time."

"I can see why," he replied.

"Is he talking to himself?" Ultimas asked, "I swear, he's the strangest person I've ever met."

"Try the Genki Dama," Kaiou-Sama continued, "But send someone over here. I have something that may be of use if it doesn't work."

"Alright, Kaiou-Sama." He looked at Krillan, "Krillan, I need you to got o Kaiou-Sama's planet and get something for the battle. Make it quick, okay."

"Got it," he replied, "Anything to get away from here." He sped away lightning fast to visit Kaiou-Sama.

"Where is he going," Ultimas asked.

"No where you need to know," Vegita replied.

"Fine. I don't need him anyway. So who's going to die next?"

"You."

"Oh that's clever."

"It's true."

Ultimas burst out in laughter. "You actually believe it's true."

Vegita pointed at Goku who was gathering energy for the Genki Dama. "You see him. He's preparing an attack that'll kill you for sure."

Ultimas looked at Goku and then noticed a rather large ball of ki in the sky. "This I have to see," he said. He looked at Vegita. "I'll wait for the little attack before I kill you or that Majin."

"Trust me, It's anything but little."


End file.
